Ali Sogun
Ali Sogun was an Imperial commander who served during the Great Crusade and Horus Heresy. He was widely regarded to be a briliant commander and was canonised as a saint following his death. Biography Early Life Sogun was born in the slums of Terra where the only way to survive lawfully was to join the Adeptus Terra or the Imperial Army. At the age of 17 Sogun saw a speech by the Emperor. He was inspired by the Emperor's vision of a united humanity and joined the Imperial Army. Sogun was attached as a Corpral to the Imperial Army detachment of the 7th Expeditionary Fleet. The first action of the detachment was dealing with a rebellion on a small backwater, however a terrible disaster occured during the landings and the entirety of the detachment's command staff were killed including Soguns sergeant. Regardless, he managed to lead his fire team through the planet's jungle and was sucsessful in meeting up with the survivors of the crash. He led the survivors through the jungle until they reached the location of the rebel camp. The survivors attacked the unprepared rebels and slaughtered them. Using the equipment they found in the camp, Sogun and the other survivors were able to be extracted by the fleet. With the majority of the Army forces dead the Experditionary Fleet was forced to recruit officers from the survivors and replace there losses with warriors from the worlds they had conquered. Thanks to his leadership of the survivors, Sogun was promoted to Major and was assigned to the personal staff of the experdition leader. Service In The 7th Expeditionary Fleet As a officer in the command staff sogun lernt the tactics of the imperial army very quickly and became a master at ploting out planet wide campaigns.In fact sogun was so good at learning and aplying tactics to planetry campaigns that the Army commander of the experdition actualy allowed sogun to take command of smaller planetry theaters.In the final decades of M.30 sogun was regarded amongst members of the fleet as one of the most capable ground commanders,He and his men were used when space marines were unavailable and in the second to last decade of M.30 they were grouped together as a permanant detachment and sogun recived a promotion to General. Sogun's Reforms The organisation of sogun's detachment was radical when compared to that of most imperial army forces.He organised his men in a way that would not be diferent to the imperial guard of later years,He formed three devisions of mechanised infantry,2 devisions of executioner and Emperor Class Leman Russ's and an elite devision.These devisions were led by a colonel or major who had been chosen by sogun himself. The First Invasion Of Gearus Soguns last action as part of the 7th expeditionary fleet was the reconquest of the kladius system.He and his men were informed that if they conquered the system without the help of the space marines sogun would be made system govenor and his men could retire or stay on as PDF. Sogun ordered his infantry and elite forces to assualt the main citidel in stormbirds.The defenders who had been expecting a frontal assualt were quickly overun and sogun now had control of the planets only major spaceport.He then landed his tanks at the citidel in preparation for assualts on the remaining rebel strongholds.Sogun and his tanks quickly reconquered the planet. Govenor Of Gearus As govenor of gearus sogun was responsible for maintaining the systems milatry forces and sending tithes to the emperor.He raised a multitude of regiments for the emperors service all of which where sent away from the system.This relocation of regiments ment that when the orks overan the hive world of Agresson he had no forces to retake it with. Realising that orks could overun gearus as well sogun ordered a years conscription for all men of milatry age and planned to increase the amount of regiments raised and hold some men back to defend gearus. The Kladius Campaign Coming Soon Personality & Traits Sogun was regarded as a flamboyant,kind and gentle person by those who hadn't met.Those who knew sogun personaly knew that he was a respectful man who cared grately for his men and was willing to sacrifice anything,even the lives of those he loved if it ment a greater number of people would survive.In his 400 odd years of service sogun's personality changed as those he was friends with eventualy passed away while he lived on.This led to sogun's only remaining friends being astartes and his asociation with them often came in handy. In combat sogun was just as capable as a man half his age and his skill with a power sword was matched only by astartes and some of the best gearus elite sergents.He was proficiant with a las gun as well and was just as capable of using an auto rifle.Soguns true skill lay in the control of men though,He was capable of directing several diferent battles at once at the same time knowing the exact disposition of power in the battlefield. Category:Imperial Characters Category:Imperial Saints Category:Characters